


Kitsune Tails And Other Things

by akechi_goro_love_machine



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kemonomimi, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi_goro_love_machine/pseuds/akechi_goro_love_machine
Summary: Hide wakes up one morning to find his husband right where he wants him.
Relationships: hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Kitsune Tails And Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! :)

Golden light slowly streamed through the windows, slowly pulling Hide out of his slumber, lifting tiredness from his eyes as his body was drawn in two different directions- one to pull himself out of bed and get going with his day, and one to stay in bed, to snuggle deeper between the sheets and his husband’s fluffy tails. 

_ Well, Yoshiki’s not awake to yell at me, so…  _

Hide wriggled closer to his husband, one of Yoshiki’s many tails brushing against the jorogumo’s cheek as he ran his carapaced fingers through them, marveling at the texture. 

_ So… soft… fluffy...so fluffy… _

Yoshiki suddenly stirred, and for a moment Hide’s heart caught in his chest, but the kitsune simply whined under his breath, leaning into his husband’s touch, Hide’s carapaced fingers becoming more entangled in the golden fur. 

_ So cute!  _ The jorogumo wrapped one of his arms around the fluffy tail, digging his fingers into the thick fur in the hopes of eliciting more cute whines. The whole selection of tails, five of them, all so soft and fluffy and like full-body pillows attached to a hot-as-hell man, almost too good to behold. Hide sighed in contentment as he lay in bliss on one of the tails, sighing as he sunk deeper into softness. 

Yoshiki was in front of him, his pretty back turned, his golden hair flowing across the pillow, two pointed, fluffy,  _ perfect  _ little ears poking out of his head…

_ Just...just one touch… _

Hide reached out with one of his hands, the others still running their fingers through the fluff (because  _ seriously,  _ you don’t waste access to kitsune tails) to lightly stroke one of those perfect fluffy ears. 

_ Mrrrr...Mrrrup…. _

_ Oh. My. Gods.  _ The jorogumo had to repress a squeal, a shriek, some sort of noise to express the cuteness on display. 

_ Cute  _ was not one of the words that passers-by would use to describe Hayashi Yoshiki.  _ Beautiful,  _ certainly.  _ Intimidating, cold, arrogant, stuck-up ice queen,  _ pretty much. His friends might describe him as  _ dramatic  _ or  _ demanding  _ or  _ interesting.  _ But  _ cute?  _ Most would tilt their heads, confused. 

But his ears were soft, and his tails were twitching, and those  _ chirps  _ and  _ mrrups  _ were just so...! 

_ I’m totally going to save this as a memory orb for later.  _

_ _


End file.
